Un momento para pensar
by Jiimmy
Summary: Momentos en los que no hace falta pensar con la cabeza, solo sentir con el corazón. Contado desde el punto de vista de Santana.


Este es el momento en el que te paras a pensar lo que realmente quieres, pero no lo sabes. Te haces miles de preguntas como: ¿realmente la quiero?, ¿debo seguir a su lado?, ¿Quiero vivir más momentos con ella?, ¿me gusta estar a su lado, o lo hago sólo por rutina?...

De repente me doy cuenta de lo que estoy pensando y enseguida me doy cuenta de mi realidad: sí, la quiero. ¡Está claro que la quiero!

Y quiero seguir el resto de mis días a su lado. La quiero, la quiero como nunca antes he querido a nadie. Se ha convertido en una de las personas más importante de mi vida y no quiero perderla nunca. Confío en ella, con ella es con quien más me divierto, pero a la vez sé que es ella quien consolará, me abrazará y me dirá que todo irá bien, cuando este triste.

Me gustan sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, su risa, su voz, sus gestos… me gusta todo de ella.

Me hace sentir especial y única. Cuando estoy entre sus brazos siento que es imposible que me pase algo malo, porque ella está ahí, protegiéndome de todo. Yo antes era la típica chica que no tenía miedo a nada, podría pelearme con el mundo que no le temería, pero ahora sólo le tengo miedo a una cosa, más bien terror: Miedo a perder-la, a no volver a sentir su aliento en mi cuello cuando me abraza, a no ver su sonrisa mientras duerme, a no escucharla cantar mientras se ducha, y sobre todo a no poder saborear sus dulces labios nunca más. Ese es mi único y mayor miedo.

A su lado todo tiene sentido, pero si ella se va todo se desvanece, me quedo sola y desprotegida, me hago pequeña e insignificante en este mudo de locos. Por eso y más cosas mi único deseo es que se quede a mi lado siempre, para demostrar lo feliz que me hace ella, y poder hacerla feliz.

Después de todos estos pensamientos, siempre llego a la misma conclusión: soy adicta a ella. Ella es mi vicio, mi droga y mi razón de vivir, llámalo como quieras, pero no puedo seguir viviendo si no está conmigo. Así que no me pidas nunca que deje de amarla, porque es algo que nunca podría dejar de hacer.

Ahora mismo estoy rodeada de todas las personas a las que amo, mis padres y toda mi familia, toda su familia, todos los del Glee Club incluyendo al Sr. Schu. Todos ellos aceptan nuestra relación.

Pero ahora mismo la única persona que existe para mi es ella, Brittany Susan Pierce, junto a mí esperando para decir el sí quiero y prometernos un amor para toda la vida.

Ahora ha llegado el momento de demostrarle al mundo que no soy de nadie más, que ella fue, es y será mi vida:

-Yo, Santana López, acepto como esposa a Brittany Susan Pierce para amarla y protegerla, prometo hacerla feliz día a día hasta que la muerte nos separé-

Mientras yo decía esas palabras sentía como ella deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo, una simple acción que hizo erizar mi piel. Ahora era su turno para hablar.

-Yo, Brittany Susan Pierce, acepto como esposa a Santana López para amarla y protegerla, prometo estar todos los días de mi vida a su lado y decirle cada día lo mucho que la amo, porque siempre lo haré.

Le puse el anillo que significaba que ella es mía tanto como yo soy suya.

-Puedes besar a la novia- dijo el juez de paz.

Lentamente me acerque a ella, mis manos se pusieron en sus mejillas rosadas acariciándolas con delicadeza, en el momento que mis labios se rozaron los suyos para mí no existía nadie más, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia a su cuerpo. El beso que empezó como algo tierno y lleno de amor cada vez era más acalorado, Nos estamos besando como si el mundo se acabará después, con este simple beso ella está haciendo crecer lo que siento y poniendo mi mundo al revés.

Cuando por fin me separé de ella escuché a la gente aplaudir y gritar de felicidad, pero no hay nadie más feliz que yo ahora mismo, porque pasaré día y noche junto al amor de mi vida.

**NA**

**Gracias a la gente que la ha leído y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado agradece cualquier tipo de comentario, aunque sea para decir que deje de escribir y me dedique a otra cosa.**

**Está historia ve dedicada a mi mejor amiga, va por ti Pepa!**

**Con cariño GM ;)**


End file.
